sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Αστρονόμοι Γης
Αστρονόμοι Γης Astronomers thumb|300px| [[Αστρονομία Αστρονόμοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Αστρονόμοι Γης ]] thumb|300px| [[Αστρονομία Παλαιοαστρονομία Μηχανισμός Αντικυθήρων Αστρονόμοι Αρχαίας Εποχής Αστρονόμοι Γης Αστρονόμοι Χιλιετιών Γης Αρχαία Εποχή ]] thumb|300px|[[Αστρονόμος|Αστρονόμοι , το "Ουράνιο Γένος" της Ανθρωπότητας.]] Ακολουθεί κατάλογος αστρονόμων. Κατάλογος Abbe Ernst (1840-1905) Galilei Galileo (1564-164... Mitchell Maria (1818-188... Adams John Couch (1819-1... von Glazenap Sergej (184... Mobius August Ferdinand... Airy George (1801-1892) Gold Thomas (1920-) Oenopides of Chios (b. ca... Albategnius (ca. 858-929) Greenstein Jesse (1909-) Oort Jan Hendrick (1900-... Amici Giovanni (1786-186... Gregory James (1638-1675) Oppolzer Theodor Ritter... Anaxagoras of Clazomenae... Hale George Ellery (1868... Palitzsch Johann (1723-1... Anaximander of Miletus (6... Hall Asaph (1829-1907) Pawsey Joseph Lade (1908... Anaximenes of Miletus (ca... Halley Edmund (1656-1742) Payne-Scott Ruby Violet... Apollonius of Perga (ca.... Harrington Roy (1934-) Pease Francis Gladheim ... Aristarchus of Samos (ca.... Hazard Cyril Perrine Charles (1867-19... Aristillus (ca. 200 BC) Heraclides of Heraclea Po... von Peurbach Georg (1423... von Baade Walter (1893-1960) Herschel John (1792-1871) Piazzi Giuseppe (1746-18... Baldwin John Herschel William (1738-1... Porter Russell (1871-194... Barnard Edward Emerson ... Hertzsprung Ejnar (1873-... Poseidonius of Apamea (ca... Bayer Johann (1572-1625) Hevelius Johannes (1611-... Potapenko Gennady (1895-... Bessel Friedrich (1784-1... Hewish Anthony (1924-) Puiseux Pierre (1855-192... Blyth John Hey J. B. Puiseux Victor A. (1820-... Bok Bart J. (1906-1983) Hipparchus of Nicaea (ca.... Reber Grote (1911-) Bolton John Gatenby (192... Hogbom Jan Regiomontanus (1436-1476) Bowditch Nathaniel (1773... Holmberg Erik Rheticus (1514-1574) Bowen Edward George (191... Horrocks Jeremiah (1618-... Riccioli Giovanni (1598-... Bradley James (1693-1762) Houzeau de Lehaie, Jean-C... [[Ritchey Georg (1864-1945) Brahe Tycho (1546-1601) Hoyle Fred (1915-2001) Roemer Olaf (1644-1710) Brahmagupta (ca. 598-ca.... Hubble Edwin (1889-1953) Russell Henry Noris (187... Brown Robert Hanbury (19... Huggins William (1824-19... Ryle Martin Sir (1918-19... Callippus of Cyzicus (ca.... Humason Milton La Salle... Sagan Carl (1934-1996) Cassini Giovanni (1625-1... Ingalls Albert (1888-195... Salomonovich Alexander ... Celsius Anders (1701-174... Jansky Karl (1905-1950) Sandage Allan (1926-) Chladni Ernst (1756-1827) Janssen Pierre (1824-190... Scheuer Peter (1930-) Christiansen Wilbur Norm... Jeans James (1877-1946) Schmidt Maarten (1929-) Clavius Christopher (1537-... Kapteyn Jacobus (1851-19... Schwarzschild Karl (1873... Copernicus Nicholaus (14... Kepler Johannes (1571-16... Seleucus of Seleucia (ca.... Couder Andre (1897-1979) Kerr Frank (1918-) Shakeshaft John Couderc Paul (1899-1981) Kiddinu (340-unknown BC) Shapley Harlow (1885-197... Curie Douglas Kowal Charles Slee Bruce Curtis Heber Doust (1872... de Lacaille Nicolas (171... Slipher Vesto (1875-1969) Cysat Johann (1586-1657) Leavitt Henrietta (1868-... Smith Graham F. (1923-) Darwin George (1845-1912) Lindelof Lorenz Leonard... Stanley Gorden James (19... Davis John Lockyer Joseph (1836-192... Struve Otto (1897-1963) de Sitter Willem (1872-1... Lovell Bernard (1913-) Sullivan Woodruff (1944-) Delambre Jean-Baptiste -J... Lyot Bernard (1897-1952) Thales of Miletus (634-54... Delaunay Charles-Eugene... Marius Simon (1573-1624) Timocharis (ca. 200 BC) Draper Henry (1837-1882) Martin Dean Frederick (1... Trumpler Robert (1886-19... Dreyer John (1852-1926) Mayer Johann (1723-1762) Ulugh Beg (1394-1449) Eratosthenes of Cyrene (c... [[McCready L. L. van De Hulst Hendrik (19... Eudoxus of Cnidus (ca. 40... Menzel Donald (1901-1976) Wolf Maximilian (1863-19... Evans John V. (1933-) Meton of Athens (ca. 440-... Flamsteed John (1646-171... Mills Bernard Yarnton (1... Fleming Williamina (1857... Minkowski Rudolph (1895-... Wollaston William (1766-... Wright Thomas (1711-1786) Zwicky Fritz (1898-1974) A *Aaronson Marc (USA, 1950 – 1987) *Abell George (USA, 1927 – 1983) *Abetti Antonio (Italy, 1846 – 1928) *Abetti Giorgio (Italy, 1882 – 1982) *Abbott Charles Greeley (USA, 1872 – 1973) *Adams Charles Hitchcock (USA, 1868 – 1951) *Adams John-Couch (μαθηματικός) (UK, 1819 – 1892) *Adams Walter Sydney (USA, 1876 – 1956) *Adelman Saul (USA, 1944 – ) *Alphonsi Petrus (Spain) (Jewish Spanish) (1062-1110) *Agrippa (Greek, unknown ca. 92) *Ahnert Paul Oswald (Germany, 1897 – 1989) *Ahnert-Rohlfs Eva (Germany, 1912 – 1954) *Airy George Biddell (England, 1801 – 1892) *Aitken Robert (USA, 1864 – 1951) *Al Battani (Iraq, 850 – 929) *Albategnius (see Al-Batani) *Albitzky Vladimir Aleksandrovich (Russia, 1891 – 1952) *Albumasar (Ja'far ibn Muhammad Abu Ma'shar al-Balkhi) (Persia 787 - 886) *Alcock George (UK, 1913 – 2000) *Alden Harold (USA, 1890 – 1964) *Alfven Hannes (φυσικός, νομπελίστας) (Sweden, 1908 – 1995) *Aller Lawrence H. (USA, 1913 – 2003) *Al Sufi Abd Al-Rahman, (Persia, 903 – 986) *Ambartsumian Viktor Amazaspovich , (Armenia, 1912 – 1996) *Anderson John August, (USA, 1876 – 1959) *Andronicus of Cyrrhus, (Greek, unknown ca. 100 BC) *Angstrom Anders Jonas (Sweden, 1814 – 1874) *Antoniadi Eugene Michel (Greece, France, 1870 – 1944) *Apianus Petrus (μαθηματικός) (Germany, 1495 – 1557) *Arago Francois (φυσικός, μαθηματικός, πολιτικός) (France, 1786 – 1853) *Arend Sylvain Julien Victor (Belgium, 1902 – 1992) *Argelander Friedrich Wilhelm (Germany, 1799 – 1875) *Aristarchus of Samos (Greek, circa 310 BC – circa 230 BC) *Arnold Christoph (Germany, 1650 – 1695) *Arp Halton Christian (USA, 1927 –) *Arrhenius Svante (χημικός, φυσικός) (Sweden, 1859 – 1927) *Arzachel (Muslim from Spain), (1028 – 1087) *Asada Goryu (Japan, 1734 –1799) *Asclepi Giuseppe (Italy, 1706 – 1776) *Ashbrook Joseph (USA, April 4 1918 – August 4 1980) *Auwers Arthur (Germany, 1838 – 1915) *Auzout Adrien (France, 1622 – 1691) *Axon David (England, 1951 –) *Aryabhata (India, 476) B *Baade Walter (Germany, 1893 – 1960) *Babcock Harold D. (USA, 1882 – 1968) *Babcock Horace W. (USA, 1912 – 2003) *Backlund Oskar (Sweden, 1846 – 1916) *Bahcall John (USA, 1934 – 2005) *Baillaud Benjamin (France, 1848 – 1934) * Baille Jean-Baptiste (France, 1841 – 1918) *Bailly Jean Sylvain (France, 1736 – 1793) *Baily Francis (UK, 1774 – 1844) *Bainbridge John (UK, 1582 – 1643) *Baldwin John E. (UK, 1934 – ) *Baliunas Sallie (USA, 1953 – ) *Balog Zoltan (Hungary,USA, 1972 – ) *Banneker Benjamin (USA, 1731 – 1806) *Barnard Edward Emerson (USA, 1857 – 1923) *Bayer Johann (Germany, 1572 – 1625) *Becvar Antonin (Slovakia, 1901 – 1965) *Beer Wilhelm (Germany, 1797 – 1850) *Belyavsky Sergei Ivanovich (Russia, 1883 – 1953) *Bennett Charles L. (USA, 1956- present) *Burnell Jocelyn Bell (Ireland, 1943 – ) *Bessel Friedrich Wilhelm (μαθηματικός) (Germany, 1784 – 1846) *Bharadwaj Somnath (India) *Von Biela Wilhelm Freiherr (Austria, 1782 – 1856) *Biermann Ludwig (Germany, 1907 – 1986) *Bickel Wolf (Germany, born – died) *Bigourdan Guillaume (France, 1851 – 1932) *Binney James (United Kingdom, 1950 - present) *Biruni (Persia 973 - 1048) *Bisnovatyi-Kogan Gennady S. (Russia,1941-present) *Blaauw Adrian (Netherlands, 1914 – ) *Bliss Nathaniel (UK, 1700 – 1764) *Bode Johann Elert (Germany, 1747 – 1826) *Bohrann Alfred (Germany, 1904 – 2000) *Bok Bart (Netherlands, 1906 – 1983) *Bolton Charles Thomas (USA, 1943 – ) *Bolton John Gatenby (UK, Australia, 1922 – 1993) *Bond William Cranch (USA, 1789 – 1859) *Borrelly Alphonse (France, 1842 – 1926) *Boscovich Rudjer (Dalmatia, 1711 – 1787) *Boss Lewis (USA, 1846 – 1912) *Bouvard Alexis (France, 1767 – 1843) *Bouwens Rychard (USA, 1972 – ) *Bowell Edward (Ted) L. G. (USA, 1943 – ) *Bowen Ira Sprague (USA, 1898 – 1973) *Boyer Louis (France) *Bracewell Ronald N. (Australia, USA, 1921 – 2007) *Bradley James (England, 1693 – 1762) *Brahe Tycho (Denmark, 1546 – 1601) *Brashear John Alfred (USA, 1840 – 1920) *Brooks William Robert (USA, 1844 – 1922) *Brorsen Theodor (Denmark, 1819 – 1895) *Brouwer Dirk (Netherlands–USA, 1902 – 1966) *Brown Ernest William (UK, 1866 – 1938) *Brown Mike E. (Michael) (USA, 1965 – ) *Bruck Hermann Alexander (Germany, 1905 – 2000) *Bullialdus Ismael (μαθηματικός) (France, 1605 – 1694) *Burbidge Margaret (UK, 1919 – ) *Burnham Robert Jr. (USA, 1931 – 1993) *Burnham Sherburne Wesley (1838 – 1921) *Bus Schelte J. (USA, 1956 – ) C *Campbell William Wallace (USA, 1862 – 1938) *Cannon Annie Jump (USA, 1863 – 1941) *Carnera Luigi (Italy, 1875 – 1962) *Carpenter Edwin Francis (USA, 1898 – 1963) *Carpenter James (UK, 1840 – 1899) *Carrington Richard Christopher (UK, 1826 – 1875) *Sir Carroll John (UK, 1899 – 1974) *Cassini Cesar-Francois de Thury (France, 1714 – 1784) *Cassini Dominique, comte (France, 1748 – 1845) *Cassini Jean-Dominique (France, 1625 – 1712) *Cassini Jacques (France, 1677 – 1756) *Cavalieri Bonaventura (μαθηματικός) (Italy, 1598 – 1647) *Celsius Anders, (1701 – 1744) *Cerulli Vincenzo , (Italy, 1859 – 1927) *Chacornac Jean (France, 1823 – 1873) *Challis James (UK, 1803 – 1882) *Chandrasekhar Subrahmanyan (India, USA, 1910 – 1995) *Charlier Carl (Sweden, 1862 – 1934) *Charlois Auguste (France, 1864 – 1910) *Chernykh Lyudmila Ivanovna (Russia?, Ukraine) *Chernykh Nikolai Stepanovich (Russia, Ukraine, 1931 – ) *Christy James (USA, 1938 – ) *Coddington Edwin Foster (USA, 1870 – 1950) *Coggia Jerome Eugène Coggia (France, 1849 – 1919) *Comas-Sola Josep (Spain) *Common Andrew Ainslie (UK, 1841 – 1903) *Consolmagno Gay (USA, 1952 – ) *Cooper E. J. (Ireland, 1798 – 1863) *Copernicus Nicolaus (1473 – 1543) *Carsono Corsono (Spain) *Cottenot Pablo (France) *Couper Heather (UK, 1949 – ) *Courvoisier Leopold (Switzerland, 1873 – 1955) *Covington Arthur Edwin (Canada, 1914 – 2001) *Cowell Philip Herbert (UK, 1870 – 1949) *Cowling Thomas George Cowling (UK, 1906 – 1990) *Crommelin Andrew Claude de la Cherois (UK, 1865 – 1939) *Cuffey James (USA, 1911 – 1999) *Curtis Heber Doust (USA, 1872 – 1942) D *D'Allonville Jacques Eugène (μαθηματικός)(France, 1671 – 1732) *Danjon Andre Louis (France, 1890 – 1967) *d'Arrest Heinrich (Germany, 1822 – 1875) *Darwin George Howard (UK, 1845 – 1912) *Davies Roger (UK, 1954- ) *Dawes William Rutter (UK, 1799 – 1868) *Dawson Bernhard (Argentina, 1890 – 1960) *de Ball Leo (Germany, Austria, 1853 – 1916) *Debehogne Henri (Belgium) *de Gasparis Annibale (Italy, 1819 – 1892) *Delambre Jean-Baptiste Joseph (μαθηματικός) (France, 1749 – 1822) *Delaunay Charles-Eugene (France, 1816 – 1872) *Delporte Eugene Joseph (Belgium, 1882 – 1955) *Delsanti Audrey *Denning William Frederick (UK, 1848 – 1931) *Derekas Aliz (Hungary, 1977 – ) *de Sitter Willem (Netherlands, 1872 – 1934) *Deslandres Henri-Alexandre (France, 1853 – 1948) *Deutsch Alexander Nikolaevich (Russia) *de Vaucouleurs Gerard (France, USA, 1918 – 1995) *Dicke Robert (USA, 1916 – 1997) *Dickinson Terence, (Canada), astronomer and author *Digges Thomas (England, 1546 – 1595) *Dingle Herbert (USA, 1890 – 1978) *Di Paola Andrea (Italy) *van Dishoeck Ewine (Netherlands, 1955 – ) *Dobson John Lowry (1915 – ) *Dodge David, (Canada) (1949 – ) *Dominko Franjo, (Slovenia, 1903 – 1987) *Donati Giovanni-Battista , (Italy, 1826 – 1873) *Drake Frank (USA, 1930 – ) *Draper Henry (USA, 1837 – 1882) *Dreyer John Louis Emil (Ireland, 1852 – 1926) *Dubyago Alexander D. (Russia), 1903 – 1959) *Dubyago Dmitrij I. (Russia), 1850 – 1918) *Dufay Jean C. B. (France, 1896 – 1967) *Dugan Raymond Smith (USA, 1878 – 1940) *Durkovic Petar (Serbia, 1908 – 1981) *Dyson Frank Watson (UK, 1868 – 1939) E *Eddington Arthur (England, 1882 – 1944) *Edmondson Frank K., (USA), (1912 – 2008) *Eggen Olin J. (USA, 1919 – 1998) *Eisinga Eise (Netherlands, 1744 – 1828) *Elst Eric (Belgium) *Encke Johann Franz (Germany, 1791 – 1865) *Eratosthenes (Alexandria, 276 BC – 194 BC) *Ernst Emil (Ph.D. Germany) *Esclangon Ernest , (France, 1876 – 1954) *Esposito Larry W. (USA) *Eudoxus (Cnidus, circa 408 BC – circa 347 BC) F *Fabricius David (Netherlands, 1564 – 1617) *Faber Sandra M. (USA, 1945-) *Fabricius Johannes (Netherlands, 1587 – 1615) *Fallows Fearon (UK, 1789 – 1831) *Faye Herve (1814 – 1902) *Fehrenbach Charles (France, 1914 – ) *Al-Farghani (Persia, d. after 861) *Ferguson James (USA, 1797 – 1867) *Filippenko Alex (USA, 1958 – ) *Finlay-Freundlich Erwin (1885 – 1964) *Firsoff Axel (UK, 1910 – 1981) *Fisher Richard J. *Flammarion Camille (France, 1842 – 1925) *Flammarion Gabrielle Renaudot (France, 1867 – 1962) *Flamsteed John , (England, 1646 – 1719) *Flaugergues Honore (France, 1755 – 1835) *Fleming Williamina (USA, 1857 – 1911) *Foerster Wilhelm Julius (Germany, 1832 – 1921) *Fowler Alfred (UK, 1868 – 1940) *Fowler William Alfred (USA, 1911 – 1995) *Fox Philip (USA, 1878 – 1944) *Fraknoi Andrew (USA, 1948-) *von Fraunhofer Joseph (Germany, 1787 – 1826) *Friedman Herbert (USA, 1916 – 2000 ) *Frimout Dirk D. (Belgium, 1941 – ), engineer and cosmonaut *Frost Edwin Brant (USA, 1866 – 1935) G *Gaensler Bryan (Australia) *Gan De (China, fl. 4th century BC) *Galilei Galileo (Italy, 1564 – 1642) *Garavito Julio Armero (Colombia) *Gautama Siddha (China, fl. 8th century AD) *Galle Johann Gottfried (Germany, 1812 – 1910) *Gamow George (Russia, USA, 1904 – 1968) *Gauss Carl Friedrich (Germany, 1777 – 1855) *Gehrels Tom (Netherlands, USA, 1925 – ) *Ghez Andrea (USA) *Giacconi Riccardo (Italy, 1931 – ) *Giacobini Michel (France, 1873 – 1938) *Giclas Henry Lee (USA) *Gill David (UK, 1843 – 1914) *Gold Thomas (USA, 1920 – 2004) *Goldberg Leo (USA, 1913 – 1987) *Goldreich Peter (USA, 1939 – ) *Goldschmidt Hermann Mayer Salomon (Germany, 1802 – 1866) *Gonnessiat Francois (France, 1856 – 1934) *Goodricke John (UK, 1764 – 1786) *Gorgani Abu-Sa'id (Persia, 9th century) *Gotz Paul (Germany) *Gould Benjamin Apthorp (USA, 1824 – 1896) *Graham Andrew (Ireland, 1815 – 1907) *Green Charles (England, 1735 – 1771) *Greenstein Jesse (USA, 1909 – 2002) * Gunter Jay U. (United States, 1911 - 1994) *Gurshtein Alexander A. *Gustafsson Bengt, (Sweden, 1943 – ) *Guo Shoujing (China, 1231 – 1316) *Guth Alan Harvey (USA, 1947 – ) H *Hagihara Yusuke (Japan, 1897 –1979) *Hale George Ellery (USA, 1868 – 1938) *Hall Asaph (USA, 1829 – 1907) *Halley Edmond (England, 1656 – 1742) *Hansen Peter Andreas (December 8, 1795 – March 28 1874) *Harawi Abolfadl (Persia, 10th century) *Harding Karl Ludwig (Germany, 1765 – 1834) *Hariot Thomas (UK, 1560 – 1621) *Haro Guillermo (Mexico, 1913 – 1988) *Harrington Robert G. (USA) *Harrington Robert Sutton (USA, 1942 – 1993) *Harrison Edward Robert (UK/USA, 1917 – 2007) *Hartmann William Kenneth (USA, 1939 – ) *Hawking Stephen (UK, 1942 – ) *Hay Will (UK, 1888 - 1949) *Heard John Frederick (Canada, 1907 - 1976) *Heckmann Otto Hermann Leopold (Germany, 1901 – 1983) *Heiles Carl E. (USA, 1939 – ) *Helffrich Joseph (Germany, 1872 - ?) *Helin Eleanor (USA) *Hell Maximilian (Austria-Hungary, 1720 – 1792) *Hencke Karl Ludwig (Germany, 1793 – 1866) *Henderson Thomas James (Scotland, 1798 – 1844) *Henry Paul (France, 1848 – 1905 *Henry Prosper (France, 1849 – 1903 *Hiyya Abraham bar (Spanish Jewish), (1070-1136) *Herbig George Howard (USA, 1920 – ) *Herschel Caroline (UK, 1750 – 1848) *Herschel John (UK, 1792 – 1871) *Herschel William (UK, 1738 – 1822) *Hertzsprung Ejnar (Denmark, 1873 – 1967) *Hevelius Johannes 1611 – 1687) *Hewish Antony (UK, 1924 – ) *Hill George William (USA, 1838 – 1914) *Hind John Russell (UK, 1823 – 1895) *Hipparchus (Nicaea, circa 190 BC – 120 BC) *Hirayama Kiyotsugu (Japan, 1874 – 1943) *Hirayama Shin (Japan, 1868 – 1945) *Hirn Gustave-Adolphe (France, 1815 – 1890) *Hoffmeister Cuno (Germany, 1892 – 1968) *Hoffleit Dorrit (USA, 1907 – 2007 ) *Hogg Helen Sawyer (Canada, 1905 – 1993) *Honda Minoru (Japan, 1917 –1990) *Horrocks Jeremiah (UK, c1619 – 1641) * van Houten Cornelis Johannes (Netherlands, 1920 – August 24 2002) *van Houten-Groeneveld Ingrid (Netherlands) *van den Hove Martin (Netherlands, 1605 – 1639) *Hoyle Fred (UK, 1915 – 2001) *Hubble Edwin Powell (USA, 1889 – 1953) *Huggins William (UK, 1824 – 1910) *Hulse Russell Alan (USA, 1950 – ) *van de Hulst Hendrik Christoffel (Netherlands, 1918 – 2000) *Humason Milton Lasell (USA, 1891 – 1972) *Huygens Christiaan (Netherlands, 1629 – 1695) *Hynek Josef Allen Hynek (USA, 1910 – 1986) I *I Sin (China, 683 – 727) *Iben Icko , Jr. (1931 – ) *Ikeya Kaoru (Japan) *Innes Robert Thorburn Ayton (Scotland, South Africa, 1861 – 1933) *Israel Edward (USA, 1859 – 1884) J *Jackson Cyril V. ]] (South Africa) *Jansky Karl Guthe (USA, 1905 – 1950) *Janssen Pierre Jules César (France, 1824 – 1907) *Jeans James (UK,1877 – 1946) *Jekhowsky Benjamin (Russia, France, Algeria, 1881 – 1953) *Jenkins Louise Freeland (USA, 1888 – 1970) *Jewitt David *Bingzhen Jiao (China, 1689 – 1726) *Joy Alfred Harrison (USA, 1882 – 1973) K *Kaiser Franz (Germany, 1891 – 1962) *van de Kamp Peter (Netherlands, USA, 1901 – 1995) *Kandrup Henry (USA, 1955 – 2003) *Kapteyn Jacobus (Netherlands, 1851 – 1922) *Karachkina Lyudmila Georgievna (Ukraine) *al-Kashi Ghiyath (Persia, 1380 - 1429) *Keeler James Edward (USA, 1857 – 1900) *Kepler Johannes (Germany, 1571 – 1630) *Khayyam Omar (Persia, 1048 – 1131) *Al-Khujandi (Persia, 10th century) *Khwarizmi, (Persia, 780 – 850) *Kidinnu (Babylon, 4th century BC ; d. 330 BC?) *Kimura Hisashi (Japan, 1870 –1943) *Kirkwood Daniel (USA, 1814 – 1895) *Klinkerfues Ernst Friedrich Wilhelm(Germany, 1827 – 1884) *Knorre Viktor (Russia, 1840 – 1919) *Kobayashi Takao (Japan) *Kohoutek Lubos (1935 – ) *Komossa Stefanie (Germany) * Kopal Zdenek (Czech Republic, UK, USA, 1914 – 1993) *Kopff August (Germany, 1882 – 1960) *Korlevic Korado (Croatia) *Kowal Charles T. (USA, 1940 – ) *Kraft Robert *Kresak Lubor (Slovakia, 1927 – 1994) *Kreutz Heinrich (Germany, 1854 – 1927) *Kuiper Gerard (Netherlands, USA, 1905 – 1973) *Kushida Yoshio (Japan, 1957 – ) L *de Lacaille Nicolas Louis (France, 1713 – 1762) *Lagerkvist Claes-Ingvar (Sweden) *Lagrange Joseph-Louis (France, 1736 – 1813) *Lalande Jerome (France, 1732 – 1807) *Lambert Johann Heinrich (France, Germany, 1728 – 1777) *Langley Samuel Pierpont (USA, 1834 – 1906) *Laplace Pierre-Simon (France, 1749 – 1827) *Lassell William (UK, 1799 – 1880) *Laurent A. (France) *Leavitt Henrietta Swan (USA, 1868 – 1921) *Lee Typhoon (USA and Taiwan) *Le Gentil Guillaume (France, 1725 – 1792) *Lemaitre Georges (Belgium, 1894 – 1966) *Lemonnier Pierre (France, 1715 – 1799) *Leuschner Armin (Germany, 1868 – 1953) *Le Verrier Urbain (France, 1811 – 1877) *Levy David (Canada) *Li Fan (China, fl. 1st century AD) *Lindblad Bertil (Sweden, 1895 – 1965) *Lindemann Adolph Friedrich (Germany/UK, 1846 – 1927) *Lintott Chris (United Kingdom, 1980 – ) *Littrow Joseph Johann (Austria, 1781 – 1840) *Littrow Karl L. (Austria, 1811 – 1877) *Liu Xin (China, fl. 1st century AD) *Lockyer Joseph (UK, 1836 – 1920) *Loewy Maurice (Austria/France, 1833 – 1907) *Longomontanus Christian Sorensen (Denmark, 1562 – 1647) *Lowell Percival (USA, 1855 – 1916) *Lopez Angel (Spain) *Lopez-Garcia Alvaro (Spain) *Lubbock John William (UK, 1803 – 1865) *Lundmark Knut (Sweden, 1889 – 1958) *Luther Robert (Germany, 1822 – 1900) *Lupitus of Barcelona (Spain) *Luu Jane (South Vietnam, USA 1965 – ) *Luyten Willem (Dutch East Indies, Netherlands, 1899 – 1994) *Lynden-Bell Donald (UK, 1935 – ) *Lyot Bernard (France, 1897 – 1952) M *Ma Yize (China, 910 – 1005) *van Maanen Adriaan (USA, 1884 – 1946) *Parker George , 2nd Earl of Macclesfield (UK, c. 1697 – 1764) *Mainzer Amy (USA) *Marcy Geoff (UK, USA, 1954 – ) *Marius Simon (Germany, 1573 – 1624) *Marsden Brian (USA, 1937 – ) *Marth Albert (Germany, 1828 – 1897) *Maskelyne Nevil (UK, 1732 – 1811) *Mason Charles (UK, USA, 1730 – 1787) *Mather John-Cromwell (USA, 1946 – ) *Mattei Janet Akyüz (Turkey/USA, 1943 – 2004) *Maunder Edward Walter (UK, 1851 – 1928) *Maupertuis Pierre-Louis (France, 1698 – 1759) *Maury Alain (France) *May Brian (UK, 1947 – ) astronomer and musician *Mayer Cornell (USA, 1922 – 2005) *Mayer Tobias (Germany, 1723 – 1762) *McKee Christopher (USA, 1942 – ) *McMillan Robert S. (USA) *McCrea William H. (UK, 1904 – 1999) *McIntosh Bruce A. (Canada, 1929 – ) *McNaught Robert H. (Australia) *Mechain Pierre (France, 1744 – 1804) *Medupe Thebe (South Africa) *Meech Karen Jean (USA) *Meinel Aden Baker (USA, 1922 – ) *Melia Fulvio (USA, 1956 – ) *Melotte Philibert Jacques (UK, 1880 – 1961) *Merrill Paul Willard (USA, 1887 – 1961) *Merritt David (USA) *Messier Charles (France, 1730 – 1817) *Metcalf Joel Hastings (USA, 1866 – 1925) *Michalitsianos Andreas Gerasimos (USA, 1947 – 1997) *Michell John (UK, 1724 – 1793) *Millosevich Elia (Italy, 1848 – 1919) *Milne Edward-Arthur (UK, 1896 – 1950) *Minkowski Rudolph (Germany, 1895 – 1976) *Minnaert Marcel Gilles Jozef (Belgium, Netherlands, 1893 – 1970) *Mitchell Maria (USA, 1818 – 1889) *Mobius August Ferdinand (Germany, 1790 – 1868) *Mohr Johan Maurits (Netherlands, 1716 – 1775) *Molyneux Samuel (UK, 1689 – 1728 astronomer and politician) *Montanari Geminiano (Italy, 1633 – 1687) *Moore Patrick (UK, 1923 – ) *Morgan William-Wilson (USA, 1906 – 1994) *Mouchez Amedee (France, 1821 – 1892) *Mrkos Antonin (Czech Republic, 1918 – 1996) *Mueller Jean (USA, 1950 – ) *Muller Johannes (Germany, 1436 – 1476) *bin Musa Ahmad, (Persia, 805 - 873) *bin Musa Hasan, (Persia, 810 - 873) *bin Musa Muhammad, (Persia, (800 - 873) *Mustelin Nils (Finland, 1931 – 2004) N *Naburimannu (Babylonia, sometime between 6th century BC and 2nd century BC) *Nahavandi Ahmad (Persia, 7th-8th century) *Nakano Syuichi (Japan) *Narlikar Jayant (India, 1938 – ) *Naubakht (Persia, d. 776) *ibn Naubakht Al-fadl (Persia, 8th century) *Neugebauer Otto (Germany, USA, 1899 – 1990) *Neujmin Grigoriy Nikolaevich (Russia, 1886 – 1946) *Newcomb Simon (USA, 1835 – 1909) *Newton Isaac (UK, 1643 – 1727) *Nicholson Seth Barnes (USA, 1891 – 1963) *Nijland Albertus Antonie (Netherlands, 1868 – 1936) *Nilson Peter (Sweden, 1937 – 1998) *Nojiri Houei (Japan, 1885 – 1977) astronomer and essayist *Nomen Jaime (Spain) O *Odegaard Knut Jørgen Røed (Norway,1966 – ) * Oja Tarmo (Sweden) *Olbers Heinrich Wilhelm Matthäus (Germany, 1758 – 1840) *O'Neill Gerard (USA,1927 – 1992) *Oort Jan Hendrik (Netherlands, 1900 – 1992) *Oosterhoff Pieter (Netherlands, 1904 – 1978) *Opelt Friedrich Wilhelm (Germany, 1794 – 1863) *Opik Ernst (Estonia, Ireland, 1893 – 1985) *Ortiz-Moreno Jose Luis (Spain) *Osterbrock Donald Edward ]], USA, 1924 – ) *Oterma Liisi (Finland, 1915 – 2001) *Oudemans Jean Abraham Chrétien (Netherlands, 1827 – 1906) P *Pacheco Rafael (Spain) *Paczynski Bohdan , (Poland, 1940 – 2007) *Pajdusakova Ludmila (Slovakia, 1916 – 1979) *Palisa Johann , (Austria, 1848 – 1925) *Palitzsch Johann , (Germany, 1723 – 1788) *Pannekoek Anton (Netherlands, 1873 – 1960) *Parker Eugene (USA, 1927 – ) *Parker George , 2nd Earl of Macclesfield (UK, c. 1697 – 1764) *Parsons William , 3rd Earl of Rosse Lord (Ireland, 1800 – 1867) *Patry Andre (France, 1902 – 1960) *Payne-Gaposchkin Cecilia (UK, USA, 1900 – 1979) *Peebles James Philip Edwin (Canada, USA, 1935 – ) *Peltier Leslie Copus (USA, 1900 – 1980) *Penrose Roger (UK, 1931 – ) *Penzias Arno (Germany, 1933 – ) *Perrine Charles Dillon (USA, Argentina, 1867 – 1951) *Perrotin Henri Joseph Anastase (France, 1845 – 1904) *Peters Christian Heinrich Friedrich (Germany, USA, 1813 – 1890) *Peters George Henry (USA, 1863 – 1947) *Pezenas Esprit (France, 1692 – 1776) *Phillips Mark M., {USA, 1951) *Piazzi Giuseppe (Italy, 1746 – 1826) *Pickering Edward Charles (USA, 1846 – 1919) *Pickering William Henry (USA, 1858 – 1938) *Pittendreigh Maynard (USA, 1954 – ) *Plait Phil (USA) *Plana Giovanni Antonio Amedeo (Italy, 1781 – 1864) *Plancius Petrus (Netherlands, 1552 – 1622) *Plaskett John Stanley (Canada, 1865 – 1941) *Pogson Norman Robert, (UK, 1829 – 1891) *Pollas Christian , (France) *Pond John (England, 1767 – 1836) *Pons Jean-Louis (France, 1761 – 1831) *Porubcan Vladimir (Slovakia, 1940 – ) *Pritchard Charles (UK, 1808 – 1893) *Proctor Richard (England, 1837 – 1888) *Ptolemy of Alexandria (Roman Egypt, circa 85 – 165) *Puiseux Pierre (France, 1855 – 1928) *Purbach Georg (Germany, 1423 – 1461) *Pythagoras of Samos, circa 580 BC – 500 BC) Q *Quetelet Adolphe (Belgium, 1796 – 1874) R *Chandra Radha-Gobinda *Rabinowitz David Lincoln (USA, 1960 – ) *Reber Grote (USA, 1911 – 2002) *Rees Martin (UK, 1942 – ) *Regiomontanus (Johannes Müller) (Germany, 1436 – 1476) *Reinhold Erasmus (Prussia, Germany, 1511 – 1553) *Reinmuth Karl (Germany, 1892 – 1979) *van Rhijn Pieter Johannes (Netherlands, 1886 – 1960) *Riccioli Giovanni-Battista (Italy, 1598 – 1671) *Richer Jean (France, 1630 – 1696) *Rigaux Fernand (Belgium) *Rittenhouse David (USA, 1732 – 1796) *Roelofs Arjen (Netherlands, 1754 – 1824) *Roemer Elizabeth (USA, 1929 – ) *Romer Ole Christensen (Denmark, 1644 – 1710) *Rosenberger Otto A. (Germany, 1800 – 1890) *Parsons William 3rd Earl of Rosse (Ireland, 1800 – 1867) *Rosseland Svein (Norway, 1894 – 1985) *Rossi Bruno (Italy, 1905 – 1993) *Rubin Vera (USA, 1928 – ) *Russell Henry Norris (USA, 1877 – 1957) *Ryle Martin (UK, 1918 – 1984) S *Sabine Edward Sir (Ireland, 1788 – 1883) *Sagan Carl Edward (USA, 1934 – 1996) *Saha Megh-Nad (Bangladesh/India, 1893 – 1956) *Salpeter Edwin Ernest (Austria, Australia, USA, 1924 – 2008) *Sandage Allan Rex (USA, 1926 – ) *van de Sande-Bakhuyzen Hendricus Gerardus (Netherlands, 1838 – 1923) *Sargent Wallace Leslie William (UK, USA, 1935 – m. to Anneila Sargent) *Sargent Anneila (UK, USA, 1942 – m. to Wallace Leslie William Sargent) *Schaumasse Alexandre (France, 1882 – 1958) *Schiaparelli Giovanni Virginio (Italy, 1835 – 1910) *Schlesinger Frank (USA, 1871 – 1943) *Schmidt Bernhard (Estonia, Sweden, Germany, 1879 – 1935) *Schmidt Maarten (Netherlands, 1929 – ) *Schommer Robert (USA, 1946 – 2001) *Schroter Johann Hieronymus (Germany, 1745 – 1816) *Schulhof Lipot (Hungary, 1847 – 1921) *Schumacher Heinrich Christian (Germany, 1780 – 1850) *Schuster Hans-Emil (Germany, 1934 – ) *Schwabe Samuel Heinrich (Germany, 1789 – 1875) *Schwarzschild Karl (Germany, 1873 – 1916) *Schwarzschild Martin (Germany, USA, 1912 – 1997) *Schwassmann Friedrich Karl Arnold (Germany, 1870 – 1964) *Scott Ruby Payne (Australia, 1912 – 1981) *Scotti James Vernon (USA, 1960 – ) *Seares Frederick Hanley (USA, 1873 – 1964) *Searle George Mary (USA, 1839 – 1918) *Secchi Angelo (Italy, 1818 – 1878) *Seitter Waltraut (Germany, 1930 – 2007) *Seki Tsutomu (Japan, 1930 – ) *Seyfert Carl Keenan (USA, 1911 – 1960) *Shajn Grigory Abramovich (Russia, 1892 – 1956) *Shajn Pelageya Fedorovna (Russia, 1894 – 1956) *Shapley Harlow (USA, 1885 – 1972) *Sheepshanks Richard (UK, 1794 – 1855) *Kuo Shen, China, 1031 – 1035 *Shi Shen (China, fl. 4th century BC) *al-Shirazi Qutb al-Din (Persia, 1236 – 1311) *Shklovsky Iosif Samuilovich (Russia, 1916 – 1985) *Shoemaker Carolyn Jean Spellmann (USA, 1929 – ) *Shoemaker Eugene Merle (USA, 1928 – 1997) *de Sitter Willem (Netherlands, 1872 – 1934) *Sitterly Charlotte Moore (USA, 1898 – 1990) *Skiff Brian A. (USA) *Skjellerup John Francis (Australia, South Africa, 1875 – 1952) *Slipher Vesto Melvin (USA, 1875 – 1969) *Smirnova Tamara Mikhaylovna (Russia, 1918 – ) *Smoot George (USA, 1945 –) *Smyth William Henry (UK, 1788 – 1865) *Snellius Willebrord Snel van Royen (Netherlands, 1580 – 1626) *Somerville Mary Fairfax (UK, 1780 – 1872) *South James Sir (UK, (1785 – 1867) *Spencer Jones Harold Sir (UK, 1890 – 1960) *Spitzer Lyman (USA, 1914 – 1997) *Sporer Friederich Wilhelm Gustav (Germany, 1822 – 1895) *Rainer Spurzem (Germany, 1956 –) *Staus Anton (Germany, 1872 – 1955) *Stebbins Joel , (USA, 1878 – 1966) *Stein Johan , (Netherlands, 1871 – 1951) *von Steinheil Karl August, (Germany, 1801 – 1870) *Stephan Edouard Jean-Marie, (France, 1837 – 1923) *Stevenson David J. (New Zealand, 1948 – ) *Stone Edward James, (1831 – 1897) *Stratton F.J.M. (UK, 1881 – 1960) *Stromgren Bengt Georg Daniel (Denmark, 1908 – 1987) *von Struve Friedrich Georg Wilhelm (Germany, Russia, 1793 – 1864) *Struve Karl Hermann (Russia, Germany, 1854 – 1920) *Struve Gustav Wilhelm Ludwig (Russia, 1858 – 1920) *Struve Otto (Russia, USA, 1897 – 1963) *von Struve Otto-Wilhelm (Russia, 1819 – 1905) *Song Su (China, 1020 – 1101) *Al-Sufi Abd Al-Rahman (Persia, 903 – 986) *Sunyaev Rashid Alievich (Uzbekistan Russia Germany, 1943 – ) *Swift Lewis A. (USA, 1820 – 1913) *Sy Frederic (France) *Szabo Gyula M. (Hungary, 1979 ) T *Takahashi Atsushi (Japan) *Taylor Joseph Hooton Jr. (USA, 1941 – ) *Tempel Ernst Wilhelm, Leberecht (Germany, 1821 – 1889) *ibn Qurra Thabit (Iraq, 826 – 901) *Thiele Thorvald Nicolai (Denmark, 1838 – 1910) *Thomas Norman G. (USA) *Thome John M. ((USA, Argentina, 1843 – 1908) *Thorne Kip Stephen (USA, 1940 – ) *Tietjen Friedrich (Germany, 1834 – 1895) *Tinsley Beatrice Muriel Hill (USA, 1941 – 1981) *Tisserand Francois Félix (France, 1845 – 1896) *Titius Johann Daniel (Germany, 1729 – 1796) *Tombaugh Clyde W.(USA, 1906 – 1997) *Tousey Richard (USA, 1908 – 1997) *Trimble Virginia (USA) *Trujillo Chad (USA, 1973 – ) *Trumpler Robert Julius (USA, 1886 – 1956) *Tully Brent R. (USA) *Turner Herbert Hall (England, 1861 – 1930) * Tusi Nasir al-Din (Persia, 1201 – 1274) *Tuttle Horace Parnell (USA, 1839 – 1923) *Tyson Neil deGrasse (USA, 1958 – ) *Topalovic Radmila (UK, 1980 – ) U *Beg Ulugh (Persia, 1394 – 1449) *de Ulloa Antonio (Spain), (1716-1795) *Unsold Albrecht (Germany, 1905 – 1995) *al-Urdi Mu'ayyad al-Din (worked in Maragha observatory, Persia d. 1266} V *Vaisala Yrjo (Finland, 1891 – 1971) *Valz Benjamin (France, 1787 – 1867) *Van Allen James (USA, 1914 – 2006) *Van Biesbroeck George (Belgium, USA, 1880 – 1974) *van de Hulst Hendrik Christoffel (Netherlands, 1918 – 2000) *van De Kamp Peter (USA, 1901 – 1995) *van Den Bergh Sidney (Canada, 1929 – ) *van Den Hove Martin (Netherlands, 1605 – 1639) *van De Sande Hendricus Gerardus, Bakhuyzen (Netherlands, 1838 – 1923) *van Gent Hendrik (Netherlands, South Africa, (1900 – March 29, 1947) *van Houten Cornelis Johannes (Netherlands, 1920 – August 24 2002) *van Houten-Groeneveld Ingrid (Netherlands) *van Rhijn Pieter Johannes (Netherlands, 1886 – August 24 1960) *de Vaucouleurs Gerard (France, USA, 1918 – 1995) *Vavrova Zdenka (Czech Republic or Slovakia) *Veron Philippe (France, 1939 – ) *Very Frank Washington (USA, 1852 – 1927) *Villarceau Yvon (France, 1813 – 1883) *Vinter-Hansen Julie (Denmark), 1890 – 1960) *Vogel Hermann Carl (Germany, 1841 – 1907) *von Struve Friedrich Georg Wilhelm (Germany, Russia, 1793 – 1864) *von Struve Otto Wilhelm (Russia, 1819 – 1905) *Vyssotsky Alexander N. (Russia USA, 1888 – 1973 ) *Vyssotsky Emma (USA, 1894 – 1975) W *Wachmann Arno Arthur (Germany, 1902 – 1990) *al-Wafa Abu al-Būzjānī (Persia, 940 – 997/8) *Walcher of Malvern (England, ( d. 1135) *Wallerstein George (1930 – ) *Wales William (UK, ca. 1734 - 1798), astronomer on Captain Cook's second voyage to the Pacific and later teacher at Christ's hospital. Possibly an inspiration for Coleridge's "The Rime of the Ancient Mariner" *Wang Qingde (USA, China) *Watson James Craig (USA, 1838 – 1880) *Weaver Kim (USA, 1969 – ) *Webb Thomas William (UK, 1807 – 1885) *Wegener Alfred Lothar (Germany, 1880 – 1930), astronomer, geologist, meteorologist *Wegner Gary A. (USA, 1944 – ) *Wei Pu (China, fl. 11th century) *von Weizsacker Karl (Germany, 1912 – 2007) *Wendelin Godefroy (Belgium, 1580 – 1667) *West Richard M. (Denmark, 1942 – ) *Westphal J. G. (Germany) *Westphal Johann Heinrich (Germany, Italy, 1794 – 1831) *Wetherill George (1925 – 2006) *Wheeler John Archibald (USA, 1911 – ) *Whipple Fred Lawrence (USA, 1906 – 2004) *Whitford Albert (USA, 1905 – 2002) *Wickramasinghe Chandra (UK, 1939 – ) *Wild Paul (Switzerland) *Wilson Olin C. (USA, 1909 – 1994) *Wilson Robert-Woodrow (USA, 1936 – ) *Winthrop John (Massachusetts Bay Colony, 1714 – 1779) *Winnecke Friedrich August Theodor (Germany, 1835 – 1897) *Wirtanen Carl (USA, 1910 – 1990) *Wisdom Jack (USA) *Witt Gustav (Germany, 1866 – 1946) *Wolf Maximilian (Germany, 1863 – 1932) *Wolszczan Aleksander (Poland, 1946 – ) *van der Riet-Woolley Richard (UK, 1906 – 1986) *Wright Thomas (UK, 1711 – 1786) Y *Yamamoto Issei (Japan, 1889 – 1959) *Yi Xing (China, 683 – 727) *Young Charles Augustus (USA, 1834 – 1908) *Young James Whitney (USA, 1941 – ) Z *von Zach Franz Xaver (Germany, 1753 – 1832) *Zacuto Abraham (Spain/Portugal, 1450 – 1510) *Zel'dovich Yakov Borisovich (USSR, 1914 – 1987) *Zhang Daqing (China, 1969 – ) *Zhang Heng (China, 78 – 139) *Zhang Yuzhe (China, 1902 – 1986) *Zhuravleva Lyudmila Vasil'evna (Russia/Ukraine, ? – ) *Zu Chongzhi, (425 – 500) *Zwicky Fritz (Switzerland, USA, 1898 – 1974) Others Other scientists whose work had an impact on astronomy and astrophysics *Bethe Hans (physicist) (1906 – 2005) *Bohr Niels (physicist) (1885 – 1962) *Dyson Freeman (physicist) (1923 – ) *Einstein Albert (physicist) (1879 – 1955) *Maxwell James Clerk (physicist) (United Kingdom, 1831 – 1879) *Young Thomas (physicist) (United Kingdom, 1773 – 1829) Instrument makers, illustrators, etc. *John Bird (1709 – 1776) *Chesley Bonestell (1888 – 1986) *Andreas Cellarius (cartographer) (Netherlands, Germany, 1596 – 1665) *Thomas Cooke (1807 – 1868) *Alvan Clark (1804 – 1887) *John Dollond (1706 – 1761) *Henry Fitz (1808 – 1863) http://www.europa.com/~telscope/fitz.txt *James Gregory (1638 – 1675) *Hans Lippershey (1570 - 1619) *Jesse Ramsden (1735 – 1800) *George Willis Ritchey (1864 – 1945) *James Short (1710 – 1768) *William Simms (1793 – 1860) *William Simms (1817 – 1907) *Edward Troughton (1756 – 1835) References * The Great Astronomers * Astronomical Society of the Pacific: Women in Astronomy --> Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Αστρονομία *Αστροφυσικοί Γης *Φυσικοί Γης Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] *